Countdown
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: "The screaming, the cheers, the party favors going off, the silly string being squirted by the kids. Shuuhei heard none of it." The crazy-filled, long wait to midnight on New Year's Eve. Shuuhei/Renji; Urahara/Ichigo; numerous other pairings.


**Summary:** "The screaming, the cheers, the party favors going off, the silly string being squirted by the kids. Shuuhei heard none of it." The crazy-filled, long wait to midnight on New Year's Eve. Shuuhei/Renji; Urahara/Ichigo; numerous other pairings.

**Rated T** for language and sexual innuendo.

**Word Count**: 2,776

**Disclaimer:** Shall never own the characters used in this fic.

**Countdown**

**11:53**

A couch had been brought to the Urahara Shouten that afternoon, due to the sheer number of people the owner knew were going to make an appearance at his New Year's Eve party. It was a simple fluffy one, a light creamy beige, nothing fancy - just someplace for people to sit.

Shuuhei had no wish to ask the eccentric store owner where he got it. He was just happy it was there and available.

It was set against a wall, near the table many of the guests were crowded around. The tattooed lieutenant was quite comfortable, sitting on this couch, bottle of sake in hand (Fuck doing shots, he took the whole bottle). He was away from the crowd, but still close enough to observe. To know and watch everything that went on.

Even if he was a bit tipsy, he could still pay attention.

… for the most part.

**11:54**

He knew it was steadily getting closer to midnight. More alcohol was downed. Talk got louder. There was more of an interest in the time.

Dark eyes fell to those sitting on the floor, those on the cushions around the large square table. Urahara was his usual happy self, serving his friends sake. Ichigo was at his side, engaged in the conversation at the table, making sure there was a space between him and the kooky ex-captain.

On the other side, to Ichigo's left, it was Ishida and Inoue. Inoue hadn't had that much, but the Quincy was smashed out of his mind. Even sitting he was swaying. He was no doubt soon to either barf or pass out. Whichever came first.

At the corner near them, Ikkaku and Iba had their own bottle and were downing shots, having their usual drinking battle. Their voices were obnoxious, in their own world, loud, goading the other- Shuuhei couldn't tell who was "winning".

Across from Urahara and Ichigo were Sado, Rukia, and Hanataro. All three had definitely been drinking- he'd been watching- but none seemed to be showing signs of drunkenness like everyone else. … They must hold their liquor better.

And to Urahara's right were Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Rangiku. The voluptuous woman was louder with every shot she took, her captain paying attention to the idle talk but drank in silence.

Many others were elsewhere. Byakuya and Kenpachi were seen near a doorway, conversing about who-knows-what. He'd spied several children- Ichigo's sisters, Yachiru, Ururu and Jinta. Probably raiding the kitchen, he pondered. He'd seen the hollow child, Nel, and her two lackeys, most likely trying to find Ichigo. Shuuhei nodded to himself- yes, definitely. (Idiots.)

Hell, he'd even glimpsed Grimmjow prowling about. The raven-haired shinigami wasn't asking who invited him or how he had yet to not be killed for merely being there. And he even had yet to run his mouth and piss someone off. Odd…

And he swore he'd seen Yoruichi and Soi Fon once or twice… He also wasn't about to ask where they'd disappeared to.

**11:55**

Shuuhei watched Kira plop down into a cushiony love-seat across the room from where he himself was sitting. (Wasn't asking where that had come from, as well…) The pretty blonde lieutenant looked a bit worn out, sighing. Probably wanting to chill a minute from the party. Shuuhei made sure to keep a friendly eye on him.

He caught from the corner of his eye Hanataro crawling his way to Ishida for a chat. He couldn't imagine what that conversation would be…

No… Wait… Yeah. Hanataro was smashed, too. Great.

He was glad he couldn't hear them…

**11:56**

Rangiku yelled for more sake. Hitsugaya calmly told Urahara he would freeze his entire storage of alcohol if he gave her anymore.

Urahara's a smart man…

Yumichika swayed into the room and sat himself between Ikkaku and Iba, putting their "battle" on hold and bringing attention onto him. He was like Shuuhei and sipping from a whole bottle. He seemed to be buzzed, but not really smashed… maybe…

Ishida was too tipsy to form words, Hanataro laughing at him.

Grimmjow finally stalked into the room- where had he been hiding before? He was still unusually quiet, putting Shuuhei on edge. Keeping an eye on him, for if he put a single toe out of line…

Well, he'd at least attempt to fight. No promises how good his technique would be.

**11:57**

Urahara gleefully announced the time. He also gleefully reminded everyone about the tradition of bringing in the New Year by kissing someone they like/love at midnight.

… Throw it in Shuuhei's face, why don't he?

He sighed discontentedly, gulping down more sake and relishing the burn. The one he wanted to kiss hadn't been seen for at least half an hour.

His attention went to Kenpachi, intently watching him take a seat right next to Kira. _That_ thought scared him…

He slightly feared for Kira… just a little…

Hanataro caught his attention, getting to his feet. His stagger to the kitchen made it obvious he'd had too much. Hopefully he wasn't getting more…?

A faint color was across Ichigo's face, across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He had a nice buzz going, but was till keen on keeping some distance between he and Urahara. Shuuhei smirked, knowing it wasn't going to last.

**11:58**

Nel came into the room, her sight instantly landing on her target. She screamed Ichigo's name, practically tackling him, making him try to keep from knocking into his lover. She then started speaking; Shuuhei winced, it being an utter annoyance in his fuzzy head. He couldn't even make out what she was saying, it was all unintelligible; he kept down the urge to go over and strangle her.

Ichigo looked like he was having the same line of thought.

Yumichika managed to have Ikkaku's full attention, thus shunning Iba out and away from his lover. Shuuhei grinned- Kaku was totally Yumi's bitch, through and through. It left Iba to huff and raise to his feet, going over to strike a conversation with Byakuya.

Didn't last long, though.

Shuuhei was brought out of his observing by a streak of black crossing in front of him to only sit down right next to him. His sight followed the body, eventually focusing on who it was.

His favorite crimson-haired, maroon-eyed, Zabimaru-wielding, heavily tattooed, walking sex fantasy.

And he seemed to be just as drunk as Shuuhei was.

_Oh goodie._

"Some party. Having fun watching everyone?" said Renji. His voice was strong, the faint slur nearly undetectable had Shuuhei not know he'd been drinking.

"Oh yeah, loads."

He made sure to down the rest of his bottle of sake.

**11:59**

Grimmjow had finally sat down, next to Inoue. She greeted him sweetly, like he was any one of her friends. And the expression he gave her back was quite the curious one…

Urahara again announced the time. He grinned broadly, reminding all to "share their kisses…!"

Ichigo moved another inch away. Nel, in his lap, asked why he'd moved. He didn't answer her.

Dondochakka and Pesche finally appeared. (Shuuhei had to do a double take- where the fuck did they come from?) Once prying Nel off Ichigo, they managed to drag the screaming, crying child out of the Shouten (to everyone's unspoken relief.)

People filed out of the kitchen and hallway, readying for the big event. Yachiru was chasing Yuzu around playfully. Jinta and Karin were a little too close, to the point it would have pissed off Ichigo had he not been so focused on Urahara and thus oblivious to it. Even Yoruichi and Soi Fon came out of their hole, hand in hand.

Hanataro came out last, holding up a yellow can of Pam© cooking spray. "Can this work as lube?" he asked the entire room.

… Definitely drunk off his ass. No doubt now.

**10… 9… 8…**

"Jeez, midnight already? Where's the time gone?" Renji asked, really to no one.

Shuuhei could've whimpered from nervousness. "It's definitely gone quickly."

**5… 4… 3…**

His mind was in overdrive- how was he gonna pull this off and not be hit/hated?

"Renji…" He turned more toward the redhead.

**2… 1…**

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

The screaming, the cheers, the party favors going off, the silly string being squirted by the kids. Shuuhei heard none of it.

He had no care that it was 2009.

Renji had grabbed hold of the fabric stretching across his chest, the tight black T-shirt he'd put on his gigai. The redhead jerked him forward to crash their lips together in an awkward kiss.

Mouths opened, gladly complying with a casual tangling of tongues. Renji was leaning into him, demanding. It was far from coordinated, seeing as both had had far too much sake, and it was too sloppy for Shuuhei's tastes. Teeth clacked, and they couldn't seem to get a rhythm. But even though it was probably the worst kiss he'd ever had, he'd never been so turned on in his life.

Shuuhei groaned into it, right hand tangling into Renji's ponytail. He felt Renji shift, straddling his thighs. The sensation was too much, the brunette pulling back to gasp for air. There were now two fists holding his shirt like a lifeline, lips trailing down his jawline to his neck. His tension was then put to the edge as Renji ground their hips together, sending a delicious friction to his already growing hard-on. He couldn't help but moan from it.

"Gods, Renji…" he breathed, panting. His hands came to have a death grip on the redhead's hips to stop his movements. "We need to go someplace else before I jump you."

"'Kay," he whispered just as quietly. The younger lieutenant went to get off Shuuhei's lap, getting unsteadily to his feet. "Be right back."

Shuuhei had a fraction of sanity back once Renji had gotten up. He watched his soon-to-be lover cross the room and disappear down a hallway. A calming sigh escaped from him, an attempt to calm his body, his hormones, down. Finding it didn't work whatsoever, he took to observing again to hopefully distract him.

And the first thing he saw was the sight of Kira totally making out with Kenpachi.

… Yep. That officially broke his brain.

He needed that image unlasered from his retinas. He frantically looked away- please, something better! Sado and Rukia were still tenderly kissing- that made sense. No more mind-damage. Ikkaku and Yumichika making out- totally saw it coming. Ishida and Hanataro were still giggling about the Pam©, ignoring the lovey-dovey shit around them.

Shuuhei did chuckle, though: Ichigo was as pink as the fruit he was christened after. He was obviously very aware of the hungry unwavering stare Urahara had, his lustful eyes promising many wicked things once everyone was gone. Ichigo was failing miserably at ignoring it.

Byakuya was in a shadowed corner, away from everyone. His glare said a thousand deaths would be awarded to anyone who dared come close to try and kiss him.

And- haha. He hadn't noticed that Rangiku had had Hitsugaya in her clutches until he finally broke away for air, gasping heavily, trying to crawl away, if only she wasn't holding his ankle-

"Aww, come on, Captain… I haven't showed you anything yet…." Rangiku said merrily.

… He wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for the captain or not…

… Yeah…

… Hm! It looked as if Jinta had snuck a kiss with Karin. Good thing Ichigo was too focused on his lover to realize.

And- **Woah!** Grimmjow and Inoue? His mind sputtered, trying to wrap around this information. Oh, more brain breaking… She was blushing profusely as he had an arm around her, his lips close to her ear as he whispered probably unmentionable things.

Shuuhei shivered at the thought of the Espada touching sweet Inoue. But if that was what she was into… He shivered again.

Just where the hell did Renji go?

The shoji slammed open, bringing his attention to it. He recognized her as a friend of Ichigo and Inoue, vaguely remembering she had a black belt in karate or something.

She instantly saw Grimmjow and Inoue, how intimate they were being. "Orihime!" she yelled, going into her protective mode. Probably thinking that Inoue was being forced against her will. Tatsuki's glare and accusing point was directed at Grimmjow as she hurried toward him. "You better keep your fucking filthy hands-!"

A mere human wanting to take on an Espada? … And **that** was Shuuhei's cue to leave.

He crossed the room, set on finding Renji and getting out of there as quickly as possible. (Oh crap, it sounded like Yachiru had blasted Tatsuki with silly string. He was not turning around to look…) To his right against the wall, he glimpsed Yoruichi and Soi Fon thoroughly connected together. Yoruichi was holding her lover up, legs wrapped tightly around her waist, their kiss passionate, ignoring the world around them as they practically were about to fuck in front of everyone.

Had they no shame…?

Nope. He was gonna just keep walking.

Shuuhei was just about to enter the hallway when Renji emerged. He had to keep himself from groaning, his desire for the redhead instantly rushing back. Renji had taken his red hair out of its normal ponytail, allowing it to be a sensual curtain of crimson about his shoulders. The bandanna was discarded, showing off the usually hidden tattoos on his forehead. He'd changed out of his shinigami clothes, switching them for a red graphic T-shirt as tight-fitting as his own and a pair of jeans. His hands were in his pockets, unaware of how much his change had turned Shuuhei on.

He had half a mind to pull a Yoruichi and Soi Fon and just use the wall.

"I have a question…" he said quietly, eyes still lingering.

"What's that?" said Renji, taking a step closer.

"Seme or uke?"

Renji smirked, coming up to stand only a few inches away. He touched Shuuhei's cheek, bringing his attention to look him in the eyes. The redhead then said so quietly, just so only Shuuhei could hear, "Whatever. You. Want."

… This was a good kind of brain breaking.

He grabbed Renji's hand with intention to lead him through the Shouten to the exit. "We gotta go." Before he really did make like Yoruichi/Soi Fon.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were in the corner Byakuya has previously occupied, the Espada ranting loudly and pointing over at Tatsuki. Said girl (who still had a few random bits of purple and yellow stuck in her hair) was sitting where Grimmjow had been, holding Inoue like she'd been raped or something. From the sound of it, Ichigo was trying to convince him to not kill his girlfriend's best friend.

There was epic running, hearing the loud hurried thuds of feet on the wooden floor. Shuuhei and Renji managed to step out of the way, Yachiru darting past with Jinta close behind. Upon further watching, they'd run up to the lesbian make-out fiends equipped with unused cans of silly string and let it loose on them. The surprise attack caught them both completely off guard, Yoruichi actually dropping Soi Fon to have her fall on her ass.

Soi Fon was** Not** a happy camper.

Chuckling to themselves, Shuuhei and Renji ignored the fact that Ishida and Hanataro were indeed holding their penises and spraying Pam© on them.

Kenpachi and Kira were still making out, Kira's haori on the floor and thus leaving his torso naked. … They ignored that bit, too.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had disappeared, and so had Hitsugaya; leaving Rangiku to pout, also since Urahara was still refusing to give her anymore sake.

So close they were to the shoji door, to freedom… Until it burst open, pulling everyone's attention to it to see who else had arrived.

"Happy New Year, everybody!" Ganju yelled, stepping inside. He had on his back a rather large bag of who-knew-what, slung over his shoulder.

Kukaku was not far behind, cackling madly. "Let's **REALLY** set off some fireworks!"

Shuuhei looked at Renji, who looked at him. As if the place wasn't insane enough… Definitely time to go.

They rushed out the still-open shoji, dashing into the night and not feeling safe until they were several blocks away from the Urahara Shouten.

The night sky lit every few seconds, colors of red, blue, and gold, the people of Karakura Town setting off harmless fireworks to celebrate the coming of the New Year.

Harmless. … Until Kukaku noticed and just had to outdo them all.

**END**

Happy 2009, everyone!

Written 12/31/08 to 1/1/09, edited 2/28/12


End file.
